A primera vista
by karin vongola
Summary: ¿Era posible sentir amor al primer vistazo? A Sasuke jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza.


No es mio, es de KiIshi**  
**

Advertencia: Universo alterno. Contenido Sobrenatural. OCC.

**.*.*.****A primera vista **.*.*.

Sasuke bufó exasperado. Estaba hastiado de ver una princesa tras otra desfilar ante él en ese larguísimo e incluso interminable día.

Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, se había empecinado en que debía contraer matrimonio con una princesa de buena familia, que elevara el estatus del escudo familiar. Como si eso fuese posible. Definitivamente su padre soñaba despierto. En aquel reino y los circundantes, no había familia más poderosa tanto política como económica e incluso militarmente, que la suya. El príncipe no sabía de dónde demonios sacaría a su pretendiente perfecta, pero lo que había visto hasta ahora no le había gustado ni un poco.

Cada princesa que había visitado el castillo era jodidamente corriente. Algunas demasiado parlanchinas, otras ni siquiera parecían damas de la alta sociedad, incluso insultaban como si no poseyesen linaje real. También encontró una que otra al más puro estilo de cortesana en potencia. Parecían haber salido de un burdel con sus caras lascivas y gestos igualmente sugerentes.

Si algo le gustaba al Uchiha era la discreción. Su mujer ideal era una no demasiado habladora, comprensiva, hermosa, atenta y perspicaz. No es que creyese que alguien así existiese, pero, ¡Demonios! Al menos buscaba algo mínimamente cercano. Su padre le lanzaba miradas filosas cuando las despachaba una tras otra.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza invadió sus sentidos. No solía ocupar su tiempo en cosas innecesarias. Era una persona práctica después de todo. Frustrado de la monotonía que implicaba atender a las féminas, salió al patio, encontrando rápidamente esa parte del jardín donde yacía el árbol cuya sombra usaba para recluirse cuando quería estar solo.

Una ensombrecida figura desentonaba en aquel paisaje. Sasuke se acercó sigiloso y vio que efectivamente había alguien allí. Esa persona estaba ataviada en una larga capa que cubría su cabeza y sumida en una pose que daba la idea de estar jugando a las escondidas tras el tronco del árbol.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted?- Pregunto el azabache, sin miramientos.

No parecía ser de allí, jamás había visto esas vestiduras. ¿Un ladrón? Se aferro a la espada atada a su cintura, solo por si acaso.

El misterioso personaje saltó a causa de la sorpresa y profirió un grito que parecía ser femenino. Se agarro el pecho con fuerza y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Me ha espantado- dijo, tras recuperar el aliento

Definitivo. Era una chica. Su voz era tenue y acompasada, a pesar del sobresalto. Obviamente estaba escondiéndose, pero ¿de quién?

-Mi padre- dijo ella de repente- ¡Oh! Olvide lo que dije- agregó de inmediato, haciendo un extraño movimiento de manos.

-Acaso… ¿escuchó mis pensamientos?- Preguntó Sasuke, incrédulo

-No funcionó- susurró ella en voz casi inaudible- Oh, no- Exclamó- Por supuesto que no- se excusó con inocencia- ¿qué le hace pensar eso?

Creía que era idiota. Era una bruja, mínimo. Le asustaba un poco el hecho de que podía escuchar sus cavilaciones. ¡Estaba invadiendo su privacidad!

-¡No lo haré! Puedo controlarlo- susurró suplicante

-Claro- Expresó con ironía.

Y creerle a una bruja. Sí como no. Lo primero que le habían enseñado en el castillo era que la magia era mala, las brujas y magos eran mezquinos e interesados. No les importaba más que hacer daño a los que no eran como ellos.

-Me escondía de mi padre- soltó ella de repente

-¿Por qué se escondería de su padre, señorita?- preguntó con frialdad. Ya estaba cansándose de hablarle a la oscuridad que creaba el gorro de la capa

La chica tomó la capucha entre sus manos, halándola hacia atrás y revelando su rostro. Era pálida, casi tanto como él, de ojos violeta claro. Sacó su cabellera del cobijo de la tela y un larguísimo y brillante cabello negro se desparramó ante sus ojos. Para completar el cuadro, poseía un rostro fino y, aunque odiase admitirlo, hermoso. Era raro que una chica llamase su atención al primer vistazo tan solo por su belleza. De hecho era realmente inaudito por no decir imposible, que Sasuke Uchiha posara sus ojos en una mujer que no fuese su madre por más de cinco segundos. Y seguía sin despegar la vista de la radiante bruja.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosa. Mordía su labio y veía el suelo mientras balanceaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Esta nueva faceta le sumó puntos a la que hasta ahora, consideraba la chica más agraciada que hubiese visto en su corta existencia. Anteriormente le había parecido una persona decidida y para nada tímida, pero, aparentemente se había equivocado.

-Mi padre insistió en que debíamos venir- admitió- una orden real llegó a palacio. El mensajero recalcó que debía ser obedecida. La familia Uchiha solicitaba la presencia de todas las princesas del reino. Vivimos lejos, nunca pensé que algo así llegaría hasta nuestras manos- dijo con firmeza- considerando... la situación entre las familias- añadió en voz baja

-Usted es una princesa- Dijo Sasuke, más para sí que para ella

-Así es

Bueno, era una situación inverosímil. Era princesa y además bruja. No podía creer que algo así fuese posible.

-¿Cuál es su linaje?

-Hyuga

Mierda. Ese, de entre todos los apellidos. Sería por equivocación que había llegado el mensaje a su palacio. Los Uchiha y los Hyuga tenían una enemistad centenaria. Fueron rivales desde la fundación de los escudos familiares. No tenía idea del motivo, pero la pronunciación de ese apellido estaba prohibida hasta la última porción de tierra perteneciente a los Uchiha.

-¿Su nombre de pila?

-Hinata

Incluso su nombre era bonito. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las mujeres tenía que haberse fijado en esa en particular?

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quién soy?

Oh no, no le daría pistas. Erradicó todo pensamiento referente a su identidad. ¿Y si además sabía adivinación? Demonios

-Sé adivinación- dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero requiere cierta concentración y paz espiritual que justo ahora, no poseo- explicó- Sin embargo no hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que es usted aristócrata. Y si veo más de cerca, puedo agregar que pertenece a la estirpe Uchiha- Sasuke la miró sorprendido- su escudo familiar adorna la solapa del cuello de su camisa- señaló con una sonrisa altanera

Era bruja y observadora además. Captaba las cosas rápidamente con un vistazo. La chica no le barrió con la mirada por demasiado tiempo y había soltado toda la información con seguridad, aunque su mirada estaba totalmente enfocada en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios era tan interesante allá abajo? Al bajar la vista, Sasuke noto, como la pelinegra removía la tierra con su bota. ¿Seguía estando apenada?

-Vine aquí a causa de mi padre, como le dije anteriormente. Insistió en que debíamos acudir. En principio, me mostré renuente a obedecer sus designios, más sin embargo, vine por... asuntos personales

También era misteriosa. Apostaba que su padre estaba resentido por los años de ignorancia por parte de los Uchiha hacia los Hyuga, quienes por años intentaron firmar tratados de paz. Pero cada líder de su clan había sido orgulloso hasta el último día de su reinado. No daban su brazo a torcer bajo ninguna circunstancia. El rey Hyuga probablemente le restregaría la convocatoria real en la cara a su padre, este a su vez perdería los estribos y si el padre de la chica era como el suyo, se formaría una buena.

-¿Conoce usted el arte de la adivinación?- preguntó ella, impresionada

-¿Por qué?

-Es justo lo que planea hacer mi padre

No le interesaba el ocultismo, en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo era intuitivo, ¿para qué negarlo?

-¿Por qué está escondiéndose?

-Me separé de mi padre apenas cruzamos las tierras del castillo. Comencé a correr y terminé justo aquí. Con suerte no me encontrará hasta dentro de unas horas. Eso me dará el tiempo suficiente para conseguir lo que busco. Porque en cuanto me encuentre le aseguro que su padre y el mío tendrán una reyerta. Entonces nos iremos mediante un conjuro antes de que a su padre se le cruce por la cabeza echarnos de este lugar.

Bueno. Lógicamente sabía quién era. Pequeña diablilla. ¿No había dicho que respetaría su privacidad mental?

-Lo siento. No he podido evitarlo- se excusó con pena

-Sigue haciéndolo. ¿Necesita poca de su concentración para escuchar los pensamientos de los demás?

-Requiere cierta concentración- dijo ella pensativa- Pero me resulta inusualmente fácil acceder a todo aquello que se cruza por su cabeza. Si pudiese bloquear sus pensamientos…

-¿Como se supone que lograré semejante hazaña?

En su vida entera, jamás se había cruzado con personas que dominasen las artes oscuras. Había escuchado de lo que eran capaces, pero nunca había tenido la experiencia, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo proceder.

-Bien. Le prometo, señor Uchiha, que controlaré mis poderes a partir de este momento.

Perfecto. Algo le decía que la chica era sincera. Podría pensar sin temor a ser descubierto. Lo raro es que ella seguía sin mirarle a los ojos. Era de carácter variable. Por momentos parecía una mujer decidida y segura de sí misma, y luego estaba cargada de timidez. Interesante combinación de factores, a decir verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que busca con tanto ahínco?

-Aún no lo sé. Pero confío encontrarlo a tiempo. Sé que lo lograré. Me lo dijo el oráculo. Lo que no me reveló es qué es lo que debo encontrar. Solo sé que es importante para mí.

Bien. La ayudaría a encontrar lo que sea que buscase. Pasar tiempo a su lado por un rato más sería divertido. Tenía curiosidad por el objeto de su indagación. Sin previo aviso, tomó su mano. Jamás imaginó sentir una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo por hacer algo así. La chica tiritó, dándole a entender que había sentido algo parecido. Al ver su rostro, notó que el rosa de sus mejillas había pasado a ser rojo fuego. Los temblores aún no cesaban, aparentemente, sus piernas estaban tambaleándose. La haló un poco para comenzar a encaminarse hacia los alrededores del castillo, pero ella no se movió un ápice. Parecía entumecida.

-¿Señorita Hinata?-preguntó sorprendido.

No respondía. Estaba sumida en su propio mundo. Se agachó un poco alcanzando su inclinado rostro y vio con sorpresa que sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par. Como si no pudiese creer algo. Ni siquiera pestañeaba. Intentó desprenderse de la unión con suavidad, pero no funcionó, su agarre era firme.

El Uchiha suspiró profundamente. Era una chica. No tenía por qué ser rudo. No había hecho nada malo, bueno, no tan malo como para merecer un grito suyo. ¡Pero estaba llevándole al borde de su casi inexistente paciencia!

Los minutos pasaban y ella no movía un músculo. La mano comenzaba a encalambrarse y posteriormente dormirse hasta ya casi no sentirla. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasándole, pero estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, entre eso y la extraña fusión de colores que irradiaba el cuerpo de la chica. Bien, no tenía nada que temer. Era una chica después de todo, una princesa y para finalizar, bruja. Pero los Uchiha no sentían pánico ante nada. Respiró una y otra vez hasta calmarse. No quería intimidarla, por lo que se quedo quieto, esperando que reaccionara.

Bien. Un minuto. Aquello era todo lo que podía soportar. Se deshizo del contacto y comenzó a sobar su mano adormecida. La chica despertó de su ensoñación y sus ojos se encontraron, sin que lo pretendiese realmente.

Un torrente de imágenes le invadieron. Pudo ver a la señorita Hyugga y a su padre recibir la convocatoria real. La sonrisa maliciosa del padre la chica y la negativa de ella ante su insistencia. Su corazón saltó como lo hizo el de ella cuando se conocieron. Incluso un calorcillo se apodero de él cuando vio su propia imagen desde los ojos de Hinata. Tal parecía que estaba experimentando lo que ella había sentido y visto durante todo ese tiempo. La palabra destino revoloteaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. _Encontrarás tu destino_, decía una voz mística. ¿El oráculo?

-Lo lamento. Creo que ha comprendido que, sin pretenderlo, me ha cautivado. No sabía que fuese tan fuerte el amor a primera vista

Demonios. Amor a primera vista. No creía en esas cursilerías baratas. Aunque tratándose de la chica no podía decir que le fuese indiferente. De hecho le pareció que le había conquistado en pocos minutos. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

-Oh. Es mejor que vea su reflejo. Lamento haberle causado semejante inconveniente- dijo la chica para luego bajar la mirada, otra vez

Sasuke caminó unos pocos pasos, asomándose al borde del estanque cristalino que se hallaba en medio del jardín del castillo. Su expresión de sorpresa no era suficiente para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Sus ojos, comúnmente negros, ahora tenían una tonalidad rojiza, con tres pequeñas aspas negras adornando el iris.

-Retire el conjuro de inmediato

Escuchó una voz que parecía indicar que había sucumbido a la locura. No era la culpable. Había despertado los enterrados poderes mágicos que la familia Uchiha se negaba en utilizar, decía.

-¿Está pensando en los poderes mágicos de mi familia?- pregunto incrédulo

-Le ruego, príncipe, abstenerse de profanar mis cavilaciones. Soy una dama ante todo-dijo ella con toda la etiqueta que una mujer de su estirpe debía poseer

Sonrió con prepotencia, lo que sacó una sonrisa leve del rostro de Hinata. Ahora estaba mirándole con fijeza. Aparentemente, la timidez se había ido. Ella pensaba que estaba megabuenísmo. ¿Esa palabra existía? Jamás la había escuchado. Estaba consciente de su magnificente atractivo y no es que fuese vanidoso. Hinata rió ante este pensamiento. La chica estaba abusando de sus poderes, otra vez.

-Es justo-dijo ella- Usted escuchó los míos

En definitiva, aquella mujer era única. No por el simple hecho de que fuese bruja. Habían mil allá afuera.

-La palabra bruja, señor Uchiha, me parece poco refinada. Preferiría ser catalogada bajo el apelativo de hechicera, si no le importa.

-Es exactamente lo mismo- le terció

-Comparto su opinión al respecto. Es cuestión de sonoridad.

-Sonoridad o no, la palabra bruja define perfectamente su naturaleza.

-Y no lo niego. Soy una hechicera_- _recalcó

La chica era sarcástica, además de hermosa. Sus modales habían demostrado su título y aunado a ello una suspicacia sublime. Podía sostener una discusión con él sin quedarse callada. También se atrevía a llevarle la contraria con astucia. Aquella era la chica que estaba buscando. Sobrepasaba incluso sus expectativas. ¿Qué importaba la opinión de su padre? Su madre le apoyaría. De eso estaba seguro.

-Señorita Hyugga. Hay algo que me causa curiosidad, y sería bueno que usted, que parece conocer más de mi familia que yo mismo, me explicase los pormenores del asunto

-¿De qué se trata, príncipe Sasuke?

-Quisiera saber el significado de la alteración en el color de mis ojos.

-Bien. Su familia y la mía han sido enemigas por siglos. ¿cierto?- preguntó para luego callar, esperando alguna contestación

-Correcto. Prosiga

-En la antigüedad, y antes de la inminente confrontación, solíamos ser aliados. Poderosos magos que se respaldaban en medio de guerras. Lo suficiente como para hacer fortuna en pocos años, tomamos renombre y con ello comenzamos a ser respetados y honrados con los pueblos vecinos. Poco a poco nos establecimos como realeza.

-Vaya al grano-interrumpió- esa historia no viene al caso.

-Esa impaciencia suya no va a llevarle a ningún lado- dijo ella con un mohín de disgusto- Pero es lindo al mismo tiempo- añadió con gracia- Me gusta, señor Sasuke

-No es de gustos de lo que hablamos en este momento, princesa, pero usted también me gusta. Escúchelo de mis labios y no de mis pensamientos

La joven se sonrojó, nuevamente. Aquella expresión involuntaria se le antojó encantadora.

-Un día, uno de sus antepasados Uchiha decidió cortar todo lazo con nosotros y con la magia en cuanto tomó el poder. Cosa de un matrimonio, creo. Él deseaba casarse con una heredera Hyugga, pero, en aquel tiempo, y aun ahora, se supone que debemos relacionarnos única y exclusivamente con integrantes de nuestra casa real

-Para mantener la pureza de sangre- completó el azabache- Lo mismo pasa con mi familia. No sé qué bicho le ha picado a mi padre para querer unirme mediante matrimonio con otro linaje familiar.

-Tal vez su madre...

-Sí. Mi madre, aunque aparentemente amable y pasiva, tiene incluso más autoridad que mi propio padre. Probablemente se deba a eso.

-Se ha ido- dijo ella mirando sus ojos con fijeza.

Sasuke miro su reflejo en el estanque. Sus orbes habían vuelto a la normalidad. La voz de Hinata invadió su mente otra vez, pensaba que se veía sexy con los ojos negros. Atrayente, seductor y cualquier sinónimo existente.

-Es algo incomodo escuchar eso.

-Le dije que se abstuviese de leer mis pensamientos, príncipe

Tomó la mano de la chica nuevamente. Según lo que había escuchado en sus cavilaciones internas, ella había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, su destino, él. Por novelesco que sonase, él también la estaba buscando y la encontró. Un hecho fortuito que había permitido su encuentro y posterior unión.

Caminaba rápido, casi arrastrándola, hasta que, por sí misma, se aferró a su brazo, cansada de ser tratada como un harapo. A pesar de la rápida caminata, ambos lucían como auténticos miembros de la más elevada aristocracia. La elegancia al caminar destilaba allá donde pasaban.

-Pare un momento, por favor- Pidió ella, con sutileza

Hizo caso de su petición casi de inmediato. La chica se separó del contacto y comenzó a realizar complicados movimientos de manos por unos segundos. Mientras lo hacía, Sasuke escuchó en sus pensamientos que no se presentaría ante sus suegros con semejantes fachas. La capa desapareció dando lugar a un vestido celeste a la altura de los tobillos. El corsé no parecía cortarle la respiración y el escote que portaba no dejaba lugar a dudas de que su figura era exuberante y estilizada. Era una mujer realmente sensual.

-Señor Sasuke, quite esos pensamientos de su mente, hará que mis sonrojos pasen a ser desmayos- dijo enrojecida.

-Eso le pasa por inmiscuirse en los asuntos que no le conciernen. Mis pensamientos son míos, no tiene derecho a profanarlos- dijo él, sacando su carta triunfal a modo de venganza, por haberle dicho lo mismo hacía rato.

-Es usted muy bueno. Me ha seducido con su arrebatadora personalidad

Esta vez fue Sasuke a quien le toco sonrojarse. Una abierta declaración pronunciada por sus labios era mucho más impactante que escuchar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Nada más llegar, notaron la tensión que bordeaba el castillo. Los sirvientes lo miraban con temor. Alguno que otro proyectaba curiosidad en los ojos tras fijarse en su notable cercanía con la dama.

Sin prestar mayor atención, siguió su camino hasta el salón principal. Una acalorada discusión tenía a todo el castillo en vilo. Los protagonistas, nada menos que su padre y el de la Hyugga, la viva imagen que había visto en sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa. Era bastante gracioso ver a su padre casi soltar fuego por la boca. ¡Demonios! Literalmente había soltado fuego por la boca. De lejos reparó en sus ojos, rojos como la sangre. Entonces su padre sabía hacer magia. Y así duraron por un tiempo bastante largo. Tiempo suficiente para hacerle enojar e intentar parar la contienda.

-Su padre no escuchara un grito suyo y mucho menos mío para apaciguar esta situación- dijo al enterarse de los pensamientos del Uchiha- Lo que debe hacer es concentrarse e intentar llamar su atención a través de un conjuro mágico. Es más fácil de lo que parece. Ya lo ha visto en mis pensamientos, cuando me deshacía de mi capa. Aplique algo parecido, pero con más ímpetu.

Se concentro y probó por una vez. Puso su mano en la posición que le había visto usar a su padre minutos antes. Una débil llamarada salió y chamuscó un poco la cortina que tenia al lado.

-Imprímale más potencia. Intente hacer daño.

Tanteó de nuevo, en esta ocasión apuntando a la batalla mágica. Una gran bola de fuego recorrió el lugar hasta impactar contra el suelo cercano a sus progenitores. Se sorprendió de ver lo que era capaz de hacer mediante las simples instrucciones de aquella muchacha.

La batalla paró. Ambos los miraban estupefactos. Uchiha Fugaku avanzó con firmeza hasta su posición, seguido de cerca por el padre de la muchacha. Los pasos resonaban profundamente. Los sirvientes permanecían paralizados de miedo, ni un ruido se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

-¿Tú has hecho eso?- escupió el padre de la chica mirando a Sasuke

-¿Por qué insinúas, _Hyuga_-dijo Fugaku colérico- que mi hijo utilizó magia?

-Tengo la plena certeza de que tu hijo efectivamente utilizó sus poderes

Bueno. Aquella discusión se había reavivado. Al parecer la remarcada etiqueta que le habían enseñado desde pequeño se había ido de paseo entre los reyes de ambos reinos. Hinata apretó su mano y le hizo una seña en señal de apoyo.

-Como puedes si quiera pensar en decir que mi hijo haría algo así

- Te recuerdo, Uchiha, que acabas de hacer lo mismo

-Ha sido solo por defensa personal. No iba a dejar que un cualquiera como tú tomase el control de la situación.

¡Rayos!. Todo aquel barullo estaba comenzando a exasperarle. Y eso que el dolor de cabeza se había ido lejos en cuanto conoció a la de ojos violetas, pero estaba volviendo poco a poco.

-Padre- Exclamó autoritario, reclamando atención. Ambos hicieron silencio y le vieron expectantes

Al percatarse de la unión de manos que sostenía con la chica, expresaron su descontento. Hinata se asió al brazo de Sasuke , mientras les lanzaba una mirada desafiante.

-No voy a soltarla, ni separarme de ella- dijo tras escuchar sus requerimientos- Es mi deber informarles, a ambos, que esta señorita se convertirá en mi esposa.

Una sarta de maldiciones e improperios comenzaron a salir de sus bocas.

-Ni en mil años

-Me niego rotundamente

No paraban, estaban mareándole. Era entretenido, pero al mismo tiempo agotador verles proferir alaridos malsonantes a cada momento el uno contra el otro, como si ellos no estuviesen allí.

-Fugaku- pronuncio una voz desde la entrada del salón. Mikoto Uchiha tenía sus manos en su cintura y una expresión para nada amable- Te prohíbo terminantemente controlar la vida de Sasuke. Has accedido a que se case con alguien que no sea del apellido Uchiha y ahora debes aceptar, te guste o no que nuestro hijo ha encontrado el amor.

-Pero, Mikoto

-De eso nada- interrumpió- Y usted- dijo mirando al padre de la Hyugga- Tendrá que consentir el compromiso de nuestros hijos, no querrá conocer mi ira, le aseguro- indicó con voz trémula

*/*/*/*

El largo comedor del castillo estaba adornado de comida que a simple vista se veía apetitosa. Frutas, carne, verduras y un cochinillo en el centro con una manzana en la boca.

-Fugaku- Pronuncio la madre de Sasuke- Acércate hasta aquí cariño, no queremos almorzar con el anfitrión desde un sitio tan lejano. Casi no puedo ver tus ojos-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa dulce y a la vez siniestra.

A regañadientes, el padre de Sasuke se postró frente a su esposa y junto a su hijo. Hinata estaba a su vez frente a Sasuke y a su lado, su padre. Ambos progenitores intercambiaban miradas recelosas, casi podían sentirse chispazos cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Mikoto sonreía feliz de ver a su familia reunida. Solo faltaba Itachi para completar el cuadro. El mayor de sus hijos entro a escena tras unos instantes, sonriendo de lado al notar la tensión del ambiente. Especialmente porque fue el causante de aquel embrollo, a través de su madre. Se había encargado, personalmente de llevar la petición real al castillo Hyuga.

-Buen día- Saludo cortésmente y tomo asiento. Mikoto le intercambio una mirada cómplice con su primogénito.

Hinata miró el anillo de compromiso. Había pasado de generación en generación en la familia Uchiha. Intercambiaba miradas con Sasuke de cuando en cuando. No dejaba de sentirse apenada ante su presencia.

Sasuke comió un bocado de su ensalada, sin prestar el mínimo de atención a las inquisitivas miradas de su futuro suegro. Estaba más concentrado en mirar a Hinata y divertirse al notar que bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba. Ahora estaba comprometido con la mujer ideal, que elevaría el renombre de su estirpe, justo como su padre había previsto. Después de todo, era la familia más poderosa después de los Uchiha.

*/*/*/*/*

Hinata se despidió con una reverencia. Le sonrió a Sasuke y luego hizo otra inclinación al resto de la familia. Debía volver a su castillo para los preparativos de la boda.

Su padre ya estaba en el carruaje, y parecía estar molesto. Un aura negra bordeaba el medio de transporte. Los familiares del pelinegro se dieron la vuelta regresando al castillo. En cuanto subió su pie a la escalera, sintió la mano de Sasuke tomar su muñeca con delicadeza. Bajó el escalón y le vio a los ojos.

Se fundió en un abrazo con él y aceptó el tierno beso en la frente que le propino de repente.

Hinata se abrazó a él, rodeando su espalda. Aquella posición era realmente confortable. Se sentía segura.

-Señorita Hinata. Cuídese. Ni se atreva a ver a otros hombres. Usted me pertenece- dijo tocando la mano en la que tenia puesto el anillo de compromiso

-Príncipe- dijo con gracia- si llegase a enterarme que usted posa su vista en otras féminas con intenciones románticas, le aseguro, que me trasladaré allá donde se encuentre y torturaré a la atrevida. Y a usted, le espera un destino no tan cruel, pero doloroso, le ratifico- Dijo ella con tono de advertencia.

Sasuke le sonrió cínico. Beso su mano a modo de despedida y le ayudo a subirse al carruaje.

*/*/*/*/*

Hinata enarcó una gran sonrisa que sacó de quicio a su padre. Ya llevaban horas recorriendo el camino de regreso a su reino.

Una hechicera solo se sentía atraída una vez en toda su vida por aquel con quien compartiría su vida. Ningún hombre había captado su atención como aquel imponente Uchiha. Además de atractivo, era ingenioso. Incluso despertó su magia en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, y no solo eso, la dejo impactada por unos momentos. Sus poderes se fundieron por un instante, permitiéndoles ver incluso imágenes y momentos de vida del otro.

Miró una vez más el anillo dorado con un diamante en el centro. Se amoldaba perfectamente a su dedo.

Cuando escuchó la palabra destino en el oráculo, jamás imaginó que se refería al amor. Nunca sabía qué esperar de la vida, a pesar de conocer las complicadas artes del ocultismo. Podía prever algunos acontecimientos, pero, de Sasuke no supo hasta verle.

Y no se dio cuenta de los estragos que estaba causando en su interior hasta que ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

**Fin**

Los cuentos de hadas me enloquecen, esto fue una especie de cuento de hadas, creo.

Si has llegado al final, espero hayas disfrutado este escrito, tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!

_¿Reviews_


End file.
